Tenth Doctor X Spencer Reid 100 Theme Challenge
by SlasherrGirl
Summary: Because I enjoy writing for pairings that make no sense. 100 Miscellaneous ficlets featuring Spencer Reid and the Tenth Doctor. Slash, Rating will vary from K-T.
1. Beauty

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm not dead! :D And welcome to this 100 theme challenge featuring the most cracktastic pairing you'll ever lay your eyes on :D My goal of this challenge is to do 100 of these drabbles ranging from 100-1000 words a piece :D  
**

* * *

**Beauty**

The most beautiful thing about Dr. Spencer Reid was his mind.

The Doctor couldn't help but admire it. It was one of the greatest human minds he'd ever encountered in all of his nine hundred or so years of life. It was vast and filled to the brim with information on nearly any subject. But yet despite all the knowledge of horrible and absolutely terrible things, Spencer Reid was still innocent, kind and he would even go as far to say the young man was often very naïve. And to the Doctor that was the best and most special part.


	2. Love

**Love**

The Doctor had told no, _promised_, himself that after Rose he would never let himself fall in love with anyone ever again. There was too much pain, too much heartbreak. But when he looked at Spencer Reid…He knew he couldn't help it from happening. There was just something about the man that drove him absolutely head over heels. He was smitten.

Just as this little inner monologue was going through his head that very man walked into the room. He was back from a walk around the TARDIS, which had gone on for quite bit longer than the hour he had said.

"Didn't get lost did you?" he asked.

"No," Spencer shook his head. "I found the library," as he said this his eyes were shining, a smile filling up his face. The Doctor grinned back at him.

It looked like he'd be breaking that promise.


	3. Dream

**Dream**

Spencer was walking down a narrow, stone hallway. It was dim, lit only by the small flashlight was carrying in his hand. He grew nervous as the flashlight flickered. His only source of light could go out any moment and he had no clue how long this corridor went on for.

As he continued his way down it, he had a nagging feeling that there was something watching him, following him. He quickened his pace and tried to ignore this feeling. He had walked another ten feet or so, when the flashlight flickered once more before going out. He was left standing in complete and utter darkness.

His pulse raced. His breathing got quicker and deeper. He knew he should move and walk on but he was paralyzed with fear, frightened and rooted to the spot.

Then he felt a hand clasp around his, and a familiar buzz accompanied by a blue light. He turned to see the grinning face of the Doctor.

"That's a bit better isn't it? Now come on Spencer we can't just dawdle in here forever can we?" he asked.

oOoOo

Spencer smiled faintly in his sleep. Most nights when he dreamed, it was a dark world filled with horror.

But tonight was not one of those nights.


	4. Bubbles

**Bubbles**

"Now you two_ be careful,_" the Doctor warned Donna and Spencer with a stern look."The locals said the area where the TARDIS landed is dangerous at night,"

"You've told us that at least forty times, we get it," said Donna. "Let's go on then,"

The three of them walked forward cautiously, looking around for anything that could pose a threat to them. So far they hadn't noticed anything except for a few stray bubbles floating from somewhere.

"So did the locals tell you _what_ was so dangerous?" asked Spencer.

"No. All they said was that the danger was obvious…" he frowned "Nothing dangerous is catching my eye, but trouble has a lot of faces and not all of them necessarily look like it… "

They continued their way down the path, still watching out for whatever danger was. The Doctor may completely believe there was something harmful out here, but Donna was certainly having her doubts. Really, was she seriously expected to believe that something in this peaceful part of the planet could hurt her? She was walking faster and less carefully than the two men with her and was now a small distance ahead of them.

She heard a sound behind her, something sounding suspiciously like a giggle. She shook her head; she guessed the Doctor and Spencer were flirting again. Honestly the two just needed to get it over with and have a bloody snog, the sexual tension was really starting to annoy her. She heard another few giggles, this time it sounded like both of them. As they walked forward the giggles only got louder and louder.

"What are you two giggling about back there?" she spun around to see that the two were stopped, nearly doubling over in laughter.

"Bubbles _hahahahaha_, popping around us. Must have some sort of _hahaha_ laughing gas _haha_ in them," said the Doctor

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me. I'm perfectly fine. Not laughing like a maniac,"

"Females, _hahaha_, could _hahahaa_, be im- _hahaha_-mune," answered Spencer, in worse hysterics than the Doctor.

"Is this seriously the 'terrible danger' the locals were talking about? What, are you gonna die of laughter?" she put her hands on her hips.

"Donna it's _hahahahahahahaha_, extremely rare but _hahahaha_ actually possible," Spencer managed, he was now nearly collapsed and starting to cough violently through the fits.

"Come on then, I can see the TARDIS right over there," But there was no way the duo was going to be able to manage even the three or so meters it would take. She rolled her eyes and proceeded to half drag, half carry the two into the time machine.

Soon the laughter faded and the two of them collapsed next to each other on the floor of the TARDIS, clearly exhausted. They sat there breathing heavily and leaning against each other for several minutes.

"Thanks Donna," said the Doctor, standing up. He held out an arm for Spencer to grab onto and the young man pulled himself up."Don't know what we'd do without you,"

"Die laughing, apparently,"

* * *

**A/N: Not exactly sure what I was thinking with this one. Kinda random honestly XD And for your information yes these have been mostly fluffy but sooner or later there will be angst. It wouldn't be something by me without it :)**


	5. Sunrise

**Sunrise**

To Spencer Reid sunrises had always made him think of freshness, of beginnings, a life anew. And sitting here with the Doctor watching the unearthly, absolutely stunning one before him he couldn't help but be reminded of this. A new life…he'd really needed one when the Doctor had entered his world. A break from the horrors he had become far too accustomed to seeing. He softly clasped the Time Lord's hand and got gentle squeeze in return. He leaned his head on the man's shoulder.

Sunrises also made him think of peace, something he was glad to be finally getting.


	6. Sunset

**Sunset**

The Doctor didn't find sunsets all that great. Yes, they were beautiful of course but they reminded him that everything ended eventually. That nothing could last forever no matter how hard you wanted it to. Forever…really felt quite meaningless to him. Rose had said she would stay with him forever and after her so had Donna. But look where they were now.

He turned and glanced at Spencer, still sitting on the beach watching the sunset. He knew no matter what Spencer would leave at some point. Whether it be by his own choice, like Martha or (heaven forbid) something terrible and awful happening to him. One day, no matter which path he went down, Spencer wouldn't be with him anymore.


	7. Memory

**Memory**

The Doctor and Reid strolled through the warm Las Vegas night, arms hanging and their hands intertwined.

"So Spencer, Las Vegas on May fifteenth, nineteen ninety-three. We better be careful. There's probably a little you running around here someplace." he said smiling and turning his head towards him.

Reid almost stopped dead in his tracks. That date…Yes there would be a younger him around here. But considering the specific night it was… No, they likely would _not_ just run into him. They continued the walk in quiet. Really Reid should just tell the Doctor to turn around and go back to the TARDIS. After a few more minutes of walking, he almost vocalized this thought when the Doctor stopped short; catching Reid by surprise and making him bump into him.

"Sorry Spencer. Just trying to get a better view, looks like something's going on at the football field right there…"

Reid turned around and found himself growing very pale. How had he not even noticed they were passing right behind by his old school? The Doctor walked closer, up to the fence going around the perimeter of the field. Reid didn't have much of a choice to follow, the two were still holdings hands. And he did the one thing he knew shouldn't do. He looked over.

They'd already stripped the younger him naked. He watched as they shoved him roughly against the goalpost and even from here could hear the laughing, the jeering. Somebody brought out a rope and the quarterback started to tie him to the post. He had to close his eyes. No. This was just a memory. He didn't have to relive this.

The Doctor released his hand. Reid looked over and found the man with a scowl on his face.

"Come on. We need to stop them." He started to walk over to a gate a few feet away, but Reid grabbed his arm. The Doctor had explained to him having two versions of oneself make contact was very bad and an enormous paradox. He also remembered, very well, that nobody had come to his rescue, no matter how much he had wished it.

"We can't." he said simply. The Doctor turned sharply.

"Spencer! There's somebody being hurt over there. You don't want to stop that?"

"Doctor, believe me. I do. But I know we can't change this."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Because I'm over there, right now." Reid answered.

"What were you doing over there? You couldn't possibly be trying to help them, no offense but those boys over there are much bigger than you are now and unless you've shrunk since then…"

"No, I wasn't trying to help." He said quietly. He could feel his eyes starting to water. He clenched his fist. "I was that boy. That's how I know,"

He saw a dark look wash over the Doctor's face. This wasn't him just angry. No, that was the look he reserved for only the most vile, horrible enemies.

"They did that…to you." The Doctor said. His voice was that eerie, dangerous sort of calm that scared even Reid. "How old were you?"

"Twelve,"

He didn't say another word. He started to open up the gate, clearly intent on going over there and saving his twelve year old self.

"Doctor, you said it yourself it's dangerous to change established events."

"Not all events are fixed Spencer. And I know you want to stop this even more than I do." He shot back. Reid frowned. As much as this was true…he didn't want the Doctor to see him like that. Weak. Vulnerable. Crying and begging. Deep down he knew it was irrational to think like that and yet he still cared.

"Please Doctor. Just let the past be the past. It's just a memory now. I've moved on."

The Doctor, very reluctantly, turned around and sighed. They began their trek back to the TARDIS in complete silence.


	8. Kiss

**Kiss**

"It's a shock! Look! Shock! I need a shock!" shouted the Doctor franticly at Donna.

"All right, then, big shock coming up!" She turned and grabbed a very surprised and confused Spencer Reid by the back of his shirt collar. She quickly whispered "_Snog him!_" into his ear and shoved him at the Doctor.

Rather surprisingly following Donna's orders, he kissed him. Quite deeply and thoroughly she thought to herself. When the kiss was through the Doctor threw his head back and black smoke billowed out of his mouth. He groaned

"Ah! Detox." He wiped his mouth. "I must do that more often," He shared a look with Spencer, who was beginning to look a bit flustered.

"I mean…the uh detox,"

* * *

**A/N: Nothing too special this time...Just a _slight_ AU of The Unicorn and the Wasp. :)**


	9. Sleep

**Sleep**

"Alright then! TARDIS is all fueled up. Now where do we go this time Spencer?" asked the Doctor, moving about the console. "Ancient Greece? Future Greece? Ooh what about the late eighteen hundreds. Fancy meeting Sir Arthur Conan Doyle? Good mates him and I. _Weeelll_ when I say good…" he trailed off

"So how about it Spencer?" He waited a moment or two for a response and heard none. "Spencer?" He whirled around to see that his audience of one was leaned against one of the columns, dozing off. He let out a small, quiet chuckle. Leave it to Spencer to end up falling asleep standing up.

He walked over and shook his shoulder a few times. Spencer opened up his eyes. Seemingly not realizing his surroundings, he moved and then stumbled. He began to fall backwards, an awkward flail of arms and legs, but the Doctor caught him before he managed to crash into to the TARDIS floor.

"Bit tired are we?"

"Twenty-one hours without sleep tend to have that…" Spencer yawned "Effect on people,"


	10. Obsession

**Obsession**

They'd fought earlier.

Reid sat on the edge of his bed, scowling to himself. Really, it was his fault in the first place. He'd been hurt pretty badly during a little trip they'd taken to New York to visit Martha and she'd offered to treat him. He'd been in pain. Martha had said she could give him some pain killers to relieve it and he'd snapped at her. The conversation when they'd gotten back to the TARDIS hadn't gone so well.

"_You were obviously hurting back there. Why didn't you take the pain killer?" the Doctor asked._

"_I don't like them Doctor." He answered_

"_Still. There was no reason to snap at Martha. She was just trying to help you," _

"_Well like most doctors she doesn't seem to realize that not all medical problems can be _magically_ solved with narcotics!" he shouted bitterly. His temper was winning over him at this point and honestly he was too frustrated to care._

_Clearly the Doctor was losing his patience as well. "What is this _obsession_ you have with not using them?"_

"_It's none of your business!" _

"_I care about you, so _yes_ it is." The Doctor argued_

"_You don't have to know everything." with that, Reid stormed out of the room. _

He put his head in his hands. He hated how he acted sometimes. Immature. There was no other word for it. He sighed and tugged at his hair. The Doctor was right. He did have an obsession with not using narcotics. Though Reid considered it very justified. The Doctor just didn't know why. Reid knew it probably would make it more understandable if he just told him. But he just wasn't ready for that.


	11. Nightmare

**Nightmare**

Spencer was pulled from his light sleep by movement, specifically a kick to his leg. He opened his eyes. He shifted his body to the side, facing the source of the kick. The Doctor. He was sleeping fitfully, tossing and turning next to him on the bed. Then Reid noticed the muttering, the mumbling. It wasn't clear at first but then he listen closely.

"I'm sorry, I'm so,so sorry," Spencer shook him to spare him from the nightmare he was obviously having. It was to no avail, clearly the Doctor was a deeper sleeper than himself.

"No, I _had_ to. It was the only way! I'm _sorry_!" Spencer almost winced at how pained and desperate the Doctor sounded. He shook him again, putting much more force into it.

"Doctor," he said loudly. The movement halted and the muttering silenced.

The Doctor shifted once more, this time gently, rolling to another side so he faced him.

"Did I wake you up?" he asked, suddenly wide awake.

"Yeah you were um. Talking in your sleep." he said.

"Oh." He frowned.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Spencer. The Doctor didn't say anything for a moment. Contemplating his answer.

"I just want to get some peaceful sleep for once Spencer," he sighed and shut his eyes.


	12. Fear

**Fear**

The Doctor had been wondering whether he should drop Spencer off for a while now. Having to wipe Donna's memory had brought a sharp reminder to the Doctor. People around him got hurt. Sometimes irreversibly so.

He found himself quite terrified of what could happen to Spencer. Images flashed through his head, unnerving and disturbing fates for Spencer. _Hit by a Dalek ray, converted to a Cyberman, strangled, lying bloodied on the grou- No, no, stop! I'll have _none_ of that! _He ordered his head, shuddering at the ghastly mental pictures. Of course he always had some underlying terror of what would happen to his friends but this was _much_ worse. Spencer was special, precious to him. He especially didn't want anything to happen to him…

"Doctor?" a quiet voice called out. The Doctor whipped his head around to see Spencer standing in the door of their room. He met a concerned and worried gaze. How long had he been standing there? And had the Doctor said anything out loud?

"You were um. Talking to yourself." (Yes, evidently he _had_)Spencer said, chewing on the bottom of his lip. "Are you okay?"

"Just a lot on my mind I suppose," he sighed, extending out his arms and leaning back on the bed, looking up. The ceiling was transparent, allowing a stunning glimpse at the stars and galaxies sprawled out around them. It was calming to look at, and the Doctor always felt a great deal more tranquil looking at it.

Spencer soundlessly moved over to the bed and joined him, allowing himself to sit in a similar position, but putting his hand atop the Doctor's. They turned to face each other and while they shared a smile, the Doctor's didn't quite meet his eyes as his mind continued to silently torture him with thoughts of a horrible destiny ahead for Spencer.


	13. Friends

**Friends**

The Doctor knew Spencer had been very uneasy about introducing him to the rest of his team. But of course he had absolutely nothing to worry about. Spencer brought him along to a party JJ was throwing for Independence Day and so far they all seemed pretty welcoming and supportive.

Right now however Doctor was off to the side, watching Spencer show magic tricks to Henry and Jack. He looked in another direction and let out a laugh as he watched Donna flirting with Derek Morgan. He felt a tap on his shoulder and whirled around to face a woman in pigtails, dressed head to toe in red, white and blue, that absolutely had to be Penelope Garcia.

"Oh hello." He greeted cheerfully, he hadn't had much chance to talk to the woman yet but he'd heard nothing but good about her from Spencer.

"Hey there," she said, smiling at him. "So tell me, what are you doing way over here away from everyone?"

"Well, it's been a while since Spencer stopped back home, I thought maybe he'd you know just want to spend some time with you lot for a bit."

"Yeah and I'll bet he wanted _you_-" She poked him in the chest."-to spend some time with us too. Not give a quick hello and go sulk in the corner," she said

"I am not sulking!" he protested

"Huh and I thought him and Donna were kidding about the mood swings. Definitely seeing that now. So if that's true…Do you really spend an hour and a half on your hair every day?" she asked, tilting

"Wha - I do not! Why did they tell you that!" he spluttered, blushing.

"Why don't you go over there and ask?" inquired Garcia, lifting an eyebrow.

"I will!" he started rushing over to where everyone else was. Garcia watched, amused and feeling accomplished as he started interrogating Donna who yelled right back at him. She returned to the rest of the group and took a seat next to JJ. Morgan had started teasing the couple and now the Doctor and Reid were a matching shade of red.

"You started all that just so he would come and talk to the team didn't you?" JJ asked, smiling at the antics of her friend

"Yup," Garcia answered."He needed to get it through his head that Reid's friends are his friends too."


	14. Trick

**Trick**

"Did you actually think I liked you?" asked the Doctor, sneering at him. "That I _loved_ you?" he started laughing, not the warm and contagious one Reid was used to. This one was cold and mocking.

"Did you really think you were anything but a replacement, something to fill a void?"

Reid swallowed. Staring at the Doctor as he confirmed all of his fears. The Doctor seemed to be reading all of the dark doubts in his head and threw them back at Reid.

"Who would like pathetic human like yourself? Spending every waking moment of his life in fear that he'll end up schizophrenic like his mother. At least he would be with the one person in the universe who could love him." A smile that didn't look at all like any one he'd seen on the Doctor before looked down on him "Weak, crawling to drugs for the comfort his 'friends' wouldn't give him."

"S-Stop it." Whispered Reid, his lip starting to quiver at his words.

"Why would I love something like that?" he inquired softly, leaning in close to Reid, mouth right next to his ear.

Somebody shoved Reid out of the way. Donna. She crossed her arms and gave the Doctor her biggest death glare.

"Listen you, _whatever_ _you are_. I know for a fact you're not the Doctor, you're this _thing_ we've been looking for. So how about you lay off of him have a try with me?"

"The Doctor" glared at her and then changed into Sylvia Noble.

"Oi if you _really_ think anything you've got to say is worse than what my actual mum does you've got another thing coming to you."

"Donna!" called out the Doctor's voice. He rushed into view just as the thing had shifted back into a copy of him and had gotten back at Reid. The copy was whispering things again. Cruel things that weren't quite soft enough for the Doctor not to hear once he got close enough. The real Doctor tapped it on the shoulder. It turned.

"Lying to Spencer about what I think of him are you?" he asked dangerously. "That was a very, _very_ bad idea."

The copy hissed something at the Doctor, and then shifted to a copy of Martha Jones. He stared her down as she assaulted him with accusations.

"Yeah yeah, I know." He crossed his arms, as if unimpressed.

It shifted to the form of the Master, this time not getting more than a sentence out.

"Try again," he said darkly.

A copy of Rose Tyler

"You really believe I don't think of her enough on my own?"

At this point it began to rapidly shift between many, many people; none that Donna or Spencer recognized. There was a faintest wince from the Doctor at the last form, a young elfin looking girl with short dark hair.

"Bye bye." He whispered. The girl screamed and vaporized.

"Arktickian, I suppose I was too much for it. Overwhelmed" he said, turning to Donna and Reid. "It's a trickster and shapeshifter that feeds on the fears, regrets and doubts of others. It draws them out by turning into someone that could be considered the source of those."

He and Spencer shared a sad gaze between each other and the trio headed on to get back to the TARDIS.


	15. Treat

**A/N: Really sorry I've been neglecting this! My summer's been a bit distracting, I just spent the past month or so watching Supernatural...**

**Treat**

"Look Spencer, Banana ice-cream!" the Doctor said with a wide toothy grin. Spencer smiled and shook his head. One of the most amusing things about the Doctor was how excited he could get about such little things.

The two placed their orders at the counter and went off to find a picnic table to sit at. After chatting for a few moments, they called for their orders and the Doctor went up to get them. He returned holding the ice-creams cones aloft. He went to lick his cone.

But he ended up licking Reid's instead. His face scrunched up in disgust.

"That's _wretched_! What kind is that?"

Reid snorted and snatched the "wretched" ice cream cone away from him. "Coffee."

The Doctor starting eating his and gave Reid a look. "Who mixes coffee with ice-cream?"

"A lot of people," he said, taking a big lick of it. "It's delicious,"

"You and your coffee." The Doctor murmured.

"You and your bananas," Reid answered back.

"Touché Spencer Reid, Touché."


	16. Flirt

**Flirt**

As they were towing the Earth back home(something that, according to the Doctor would take at least 25 hours) Spencer felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around.

"I don't think we got properly introduced earlier." He held out his hand, Reid accepted it and shook it. "Captain Jack Harkness."

"Spencer Reid."

"Well Spencer Reid. It's _very_ nice to finally talk to you." He said with a grin that other people might find charming and maybe a little bit seductive but just made Spencer feel a tad uncomfortable.

"Jack! _Stop it_," shouted the two Doctors from the other side of the TARDIS.


	17. Sickness

Sickness

"This is what happens when you're all over each other one of you has the bloody _flu_." Donna said , putting down two bowls of homemade soup for the sickly Spencer and Doctor at the table in the TARDIS kitchen. Spencer had had the flu for a few days and was starting to get better, but the Doctor resembled death warmed over and probably should have still been in bed.

"So much for your superior immune system." she said with crossed her arms. "Almighty Time Lord brought down by a _human_ virus."

Spencer eyed his soup for a moment then pushed it forwards. "I don't have much of an appetite." He mumbled.

"Spencer you've barely eaten anything for the past two days. You're going to eat this if I have to feed it to you." She said, crossing her arms. Knowing it was best not to argue with Donna, Spencer dipped his spoon in and took a sip of the soup .As soon as he swallowed it he made a face, got up and dashed out of the room.

The Doctor said something under his breath about Donna's cooking.

Donna slapped the back of his head.

The Doctor muttered an apology and ate his soup.

* * *

**A/N: I'm back to writing this! Sorry for the wait.**


	18. Insomnia

**A/N: Ha! I was able to pump of these out before school :)**

* * *

**Insomnia**

Spencer Reid could not for the life of him, fall asleep. He tossed and turned and tried sleeping at every possible angle. Every time he started to drift off however, he got the sensation of falling and jerked back up and out of his short doze.

Finally, he was actually starting to go to sleep and the door to his room opened up, letting a stream of light hit his eyes. He let out a frustrated sigh and grasped his pillow in irritation. Really, of all the nights for the Doctor to turn in late.

Spencer watched as the Doctor strode over to the bed, already in his usual nighttime attire of pajama pants and a loose white tank top. He slipped into the bed and whispered to Spencer.

"Can't sleep either?" he asked quietly.

"Not at all," Spencer muttered.

He could practically feel the Doctor smiling at him as he wrapped an arm around him and kissed up the back of his neck. "I can think of something that could tire both of us out." He whispered.

Needless to say, it worked.


	19. Needle

**Needle**

The Doctor was _bored_.

At the moment he was sitting in Spencer's apartment all by himself. Spencer said he'd needed to go somewhere by himself for a little while and that he'd be back in an hour or so. He could've found something to do in the TARDIS no doubt, but when he peered outside the apartment where he'd parked it…well it was raining bullets and he didn't quite feel like getting soaked right now.

He'd spent the majority of his time flicking through the stations on his television. That had lasted him about forty minutes and now he was restless from sitting still. He got up and realized he had an opportunity to have a good look around the place. He'd been there only once before and had just been for a few minutes.

So he gave himself of the tour of the apartment. He had a look at every room (except the bedroom, that would've been a bit of an invasion of privacy). It was when he was looking around in Spencer's little study/mini library that he discovered something amiss. He 'd discovered it purely by accident. He'd noted the drawer to the desk was sticking out a bit so went to close it. Something was blocking it, so he pulled out the drawer more to push the several pens and pencils back in.

Then his attention went to something that looked out of place. A syringe, shoved a bit to the back. Confused, he cocked an eyebrow. Why would Spencer have that? He picked it up and held it in his hands, curious. It had a small film of dust on it

What on earth…?

He heard the door creak open and froze, rooted to the spot.

"Hey sorry about that I had to-" Spencer stopped mid sentence as he opened the door. Oh blimey this looked really, _really_ bad. The man stared at him, at the syringe in his hands. Then to open the drawer.

"I can't believe this." He said his voice filling with anger. He turned and left the room.

"Wait Spencer," The Doctor said, following him. "This isn't at _all_ what it looks like."

Spencer stormed down the stairs. "Right. This is why I shouldn't trust anyone. Every time I do I end up regretting it. I thought you might've been different. I guess not."

"Spencer," he sighed, climbing down them after him," The drawer was sticking open a bit I was just-"

"Doctor, you have absolutely _nothing_ to say to me." Spencer interrupted. He turned around to face the Doctor. He looked hurt. Betrayed "Why don't you go back in your time machine and fly away? Invade someone else's privacy?" he spat.

"Fine. Right. _Obviously_ you're too stubborn to bother listening to my side of the story." The Doctor replied. He walked away and opened the door to pouring rain. He walked out then turned his head. "Goodbye Spencer."

Then, not a minute later the sound of the TARDIS departing was audible.

* * *

**A/N:You're all gonna kill me for this aren't you? Don't worry! This one is spreading across two prompts...**


	20. Regret

**Regret**

When Spencer first woke up the next morning, at first he was groggy and confused about why he was in his own bed, alone at his home instead of in the TARDIS. Then, as he started to head outside of his room, his mind cleared. Spencer sighed to himself. He'd been so furious last night. He didn't even take the time to listen to the Doctor's story.

And for the next few weeks, Spencer fell back into his old routine. He went to work and solved cases. He was back to his -life. The team, Garcia and Morgan in particularl, inquired about the Doctor but after he brushed the questions off a few times they gave up. The entire time, Spencer's mistake haunted him in the back of his mind.

One morning, Spencer was making his usual cup of coffee in the rush before he went to work when he heard a voice that made him jump.

"Hello Spencer."

Spencer whirled around to see the Doctor leaning up against the counter.

For a moment, Spencer wondered if the Doctor had just jumped a little bit into his future right after the fight. But from the way the Doctor looked...That couldn't be the case. Spencer wondered, just how long had it been for him?

"Been a while," the Doctor said softly.

"Yeah. About a month for me." Spencer said."How long has it been for you?"

"Long enough. " he said softly, getting away from the counter and walking close to Spencer. There was something in his eyes that hadn't been there before. What it was, however, Spencer couldn't place.

"I know you're probably still angry with me and I don't blame you. But please. Travel with me again." The Doctor took Spencer's hands in his own. "I did some things that I regret and it made me realize…I shouldn't be travelling alone."

The Doctor fully expected Spencer to release his hands and pull away, but felt a gentle squeeze instead.

"I'm not mad at you anymore." Spencer said.

"You're not?" the Doctor asked, surprised.

"No. I overreacted. I should've listened to what you were trying to tell me but..." He sighed. "Listen that syringe you found…It's a really long story that I don't want to talk about yet."

The Doctor nodded, understandingly "So does this mean…?"

Spencer smiled. "Yeah Doctor. I'll go with you again."


End file.
